


From on Her Throne

by saltylikecrait



Series: Supreme Leader Rey [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blow Jobs, F/M, First Order AU, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Supreme Leader Rey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-10-19 09:29:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20654975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saltylikecrait/pseuds/saltylikecrait
Summary: The Supreme Leader notices that her lover is having a...situationon his hands. Luckily for him, she's more than happy to help.





	From on Her Throne

From her spot on the throne, Supreme Leader Rey could tell Captain Finn was uncomfortable and not just because there was a visible bulge in the front of his freshly pressed trousers. He wasn’t standing straight like he always did, years of training etched into his brain, rather, he looked like he was trying to make himself as small as possible as he rolled through his report.

Even if their relationship hadn’t been going for very long, she knew Finn wasn’t a guy that found numbers and statistics arousing… quite the opposite, actually. No, based on his behavior, this was an unfortunate accident.

She held up her hand to pause him. “Just a moment, Captain.” Then she looked to her guards. “Leave us, please. I’d like to have a private conversation.”

The red guards nodded obediently before they silently left the throne room. They were leftovers from Snoke’s reign and oddly loyal to her. Rey wondered if that was because she was not the one to kill their former master but the one that killed his slayer. She wasn’t even sure who was under that red armor, except that they had been elite soldiers hand-picked by Snoke. Being a guard to the Supreme Leader was an honor.

“It looks like you have a _situation_ on your hands, Finn,” she said with a grin hidden under her mask. 

Drawing closer, she removed the mask and kissed him gently, trying to sense the mood and if Finn would want to take this further in here. “We can do something now,” she offered. “Make you forget about last night.”

His dark eyes flashed with uncertainty, though she could see the desire there. “Is this the place?” he asked with a gulp. “Couldn’t someone just walk in on us?”

Rey’s face darkened in a different way. “If they want to keep their head…” 

“Okay, okay,” he surrendered. “What did you have in mind?”

With a grin, she looked back at the throne for a moment before looking back at him. Following her gaze, Finn’s eyes widened.

“There?” he asked. “But isn’t that-?”

She shrugged. “I’m pretty sure being the Supreme Leader means I can do whatever I want on my own throne.” Pushing up against him, she brushed her hand against the bulge in his pants, making him shiver. She stared at his face to study his reactions. “But if you’re so worried about getting caught, just make sure you’re good and keep quiet.”

Waiting for him to make the next move, Rey watched, pleased with her efforts as Finn was torn between propriety and letting her have her way. She realized recently that he expected his role as her favorite meant making sure she always got her pleasure first with his as an afterthought. Maybe in other relationships between the officers that was true, but Rey also took her pleasure out of his and wanted to take care of him too.

She felt the urge to kiss him and indulged herself. Her hands drifted down to the front of his pants again as she occupied him with her lips.

He shifted in his spot one more time before he finally made his decision. Taking her hand in his, Finn tugged her over to the throne and uttered a slight oomph as Rey lightly pushed him to sit. She kneeled down and coaxed his legs apart so she could fit between them, then reached for the button of his trousers and began to undo it and the zipper.

Carefully, she pulled his aching cock from his briefs and listened as Finn hissed from the sudden freedom and change of temperature. It was warm in her hand, the flesh of him soft with a bead of pre-cum dotting at the tip.

After that, she didn’t touch him where he needed her, opting to tease him instead for a bit. She mouthed at his inner thighs through the fabric of his trousers, looking up at him to watch his reactions. He looked almost pained if it weren’t for his quiet groans.

Each time she got closer to where he wanted her, she spent a few moments close to his cock, puffing her breath at it. She was enjoying herself.

“What happened to being quick?” Finn whined.

Grinning, Rey replied, “Oh believe me, it’ll be quick.” Deciding that she teased him enough, she moved her head up a little further and bent in to suck at the head of his cock.

She was rewarded with a loud moan, cut off quickly by his hand over his mouth. Pleased with this, Rey moved her mouth downward, nipping lightly and sucking along his shaft. She scraped her teeth gently along his skin, knowing to be gentle with him while also adding a hint of danger to her actions. 

The moment she took him into her mouth, she knew he would not last long. As excited and desperate as he was before they started, it was amazing that he hadn’t come already. 

Hollowing her cheeks, Rey licked and sucked at him, the corners of her open mouth twitching like a smile when she looked up at him once more and saw him leaning against the throne with his head tossed back. He still had his hand clamped over his mouth, though the other had found its way into her hair, loosening one of her hair buns. Not that she minded. 

When she felt him twitch in her mouth, she knew it was only a matter of time.

“Rey,” he warned her, panting.

She thought for a moment about how to continue and whether she wanted to leave a mess on the floor or anyone’s clothes. Finn likely had somewhere else to be, but she also was expecting another report soon and not with enough time to spare so she could go back to her apartment and clean up.

That meant she only had one option, and while it wasn’t her favorite thing in the world, she would put up with it this time.

Adding her hands into the mix by wrapping one around his length where her mouth couldn’t reach seemed to be the last push he needed.

He moaned and sighed one more time as he released into her mouth. Not sure if she really liked the warm, salty taste of semen or not, Rey swallowed, hoping that would hide the evidence.

Finn slumped in the throne, breathing heavily. “Wow,” he whispered. 

Quickly, she slid his softening cock back into his briefs and buttoned his trousers up, leaning her head against his leg and closing her eyes. She felt her own arousal build in her, but it was something she would have to address later. In a few minutes, she’d have to take up the mantel of Supreme Leader once more.

“You have-" With a laugh, he pointed at his upper lip. 

She reached up to touch a patch of wetness on her own mouth and quickly wiped it off with her sleeve. “Am I missing any spots?” Rey asked.

He looked her up and down, “Looks good, but… I don’t even know how to explain that. I think I need a nap.” But as tired as he said he was, he nonetheless moved to stand up again and straightened his jacket. 

“You can tell me later,” she told him, knowing time was short. “Maybe make it up to me.”

Getting the hint, he smiled. “I’ll see you later, then?” He leaned forward to kiss her.

“Of course,” she told him before she let go of him and went back to sit on the throne, waiting for her next appointment and trying very hard not to think about what she and Finn just did here.


End file.
